Concrete Angel
by gamergirl468
Summary: Lucy is an abused child... Byakuran is the new kid in school... Why is it that no one else can see Byakuran?


Concrete Angel

**She walks to school.**

**With the lunch she packed.**

"I'm off to school." said Lucy.

"WELL GET GOING!" yelled Jude.

Lucy winced and walked off to school her lunch clutched tightly in her hand.

**Nobody knows.**

**What she's holding back.**

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**

Lucy was wearing the exact same clothes she wore yesterday. A white dress that ends above her knees, a open jacket and black flats converse shoes.

'I _wish I could just wear other clothes…'_ she thought. 'But I don't want anyone to see what Papa did to me…' She looked at her arms and chest.

**The teacher wonders.**

**But she doesn't ask.**

The teacher, Mirajane was passing by her student's desks telling them the assignment but since Lucy had her jacket off, she saw the bruises.

_'Where did those come from?' _Mira thought.

'Best not ask...' she sighed as she start her lesson.

**It's hard to see the pain.**

**Behind the mask.**

A random student saw the bruises and asked about them.

"Are you ok? Where did those bruises come from?" asked the student.

Lucy only smiled.

"I'm ok! I just fell!" she said cheerfully.

The student believed it but if you looked close enough you could tell the smile was fake…

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm.**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**

Lucy was sitting outside on a bench during recess not talking to anyone. She was just minding her own business and staring at her lap.

_'Maybe my life would be better if I was never born…' _ she thought.

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

Lucy almost didn't notice a white haired boy with a strange purple mark under his right eye sit beside her.

**In a world.**

**She cannot rise above.**

He smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Byakuran!" he said cheerfully.

Lucy looked up from her lap at him.

**But her dreams give her wings.**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel!**

"I'm Lucy…" she said.

"Wanna be my friend?" he asked.

Lucy was shocked… Nobody ever asked to be her friend… But she quickly shook off the shock and smiled back at him.

"Sure!" said Lucy cheerfully.

**Somebody cries in the**

**Middle of the night.**

That night Lucy was about to go to bed when, "Hey Lucy!" yelled a familiar voice.

Lucy looked at her window and saw Byakuran at the house beside it.

She quickly opened her window.

"Looks like our houses are right next to each other!" he said cheerfully.

Lucy smiled and started to talk with him… Never remembering that the house that Byakuran was in had been abandoned for a long time…

**The neighbors hear.**

**But they turn out the lights.**

"LUCY!" yelled her father's drunk voice.

Lucy quickly whipped around to see her father entering her room.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" he yelled.

"N-No one!" said Lucy.

"LIAR!" he yelled.

He slapped her across the face and Byakuran could only watch with shock as he began to beat her.

**A fragile soul.**

**Caught in the hands fate.**

Byakuran didn't yell out to anyone.

He only thought this as he continued to watch Lucy's torment.

_'Please stay strong Lucy… It will all be_ _over soon…' _he thought.

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

Lucy eventually lost consciousness and the police we're called by some neighbors that just couldn't handle the sounds of Lucy's screams anymore.

**Through the wind and the rain.**

**She stands hard as a stone.**

A crowd had appeared around the house wanting to see what was happening. Byakuran was there too. But eventually a paramedic came out of the house as Lucy was transported to an ambulance.

**In a world.**

**She cannot rise above.**

"I'm sorry everyone!" exclaimed the paramedic.

**But her dreams give her wings.**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel!**

"But Lucy Heartfilia is dead!" exclaimed the paramedic.

Police transported Jude to a police car. He was going to be charged with first degree murder because he killed Lucy, his own daughter.

**A statue stands.**

**In a shaded place.**

The day of Lucy's funeral came around. Her teacher and some other adults we're there, her schoolmates that was being nice to her, and some people who knows Lucy. Byakuran was there too… But strangely… It was like no one could see him...

**An angel girl.**

**With an upturned face.**

He got a strange glow to him.

**Her name is written on a polished rock.**

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

He turned around and passed through the adults like a ghost.

**Through the wind and the rain.**

**She stands hard a stone.**

He looked up from the ground and smiled when he saw Lucy standing there.

"B-Byakuran…" said Lucy when she noticed he could see her. "How can you see me? I'm dead!"

**In a world.**

**That she can't rise above**

White wings extended from his back and Lucy was shocked.

"I'm your Guardian Angel Lucy…" said Byakuran. "That's why I can see you."

Lucy smiled knowing that Byakuran was her guardian angel.

**But her dreams give her wings.**

He grabbed her hand and pointed to the distance.

"Now come on Lucy!" said Byakuran cheerfully. "Let's not keep all the other angels and your mother waiting!"

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

Lucy nodded with a huge grin and they both took off.

"Hey Byakuran." said Lucy while running.

"Yeah?" he asked while flying.

"Thank you for talking to me that day on the playground" said Lucy.

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome" he said.

After that he and Lucy disappeared into heaven. Lucy being really excited because it meant that no one could hurt her anymore… And that… She was going to be with her best friend and mother.

**Concrete Angel!**

**AngelXReaper: *downloading the song while humming different song* NO SPAMS AND FLAMES! IT IS FORBIDDEN! Ah! It's finish! *tap the reply button* and yes. I am editing on my IPad. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fairy Tail, or the lyrics used here… Also the author is sorry for the crappy story…_**


End file.
